A Gift From The Future
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Everyone turned to stare at James, but once the girl was out of the office, his legs were chasing after her. He didn't care how long it took him, years if it had to be, he would run after her for eternity. There was a silly piece of hope left in his heart that the reason she didn't want to talk to him was because she still loved him. -Dramione's daughter and James Sirius Potter.
1. Give Me One Reason

**This is the very first fanfiction that I have ever written in my life for anything… this is also the edited version because I had so much spelling and grammar mistakes in the last one that I felt like a 12 year old, not a 21 year old… I feel that this is better now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognize, JK Rowling does. I do, however, own Zillah Malfoy, and the plot(:**

**Warning: Rated T for the excessive minor swearing, and suggested 'adult themes'! Also, mostly everyone who's reviewed this story has accused me for making them cry – but this is a happy story? –it's just a really fluffy love story between Draco/Hermione's daughter and Harry/Ginny's son, that happens to involve jumping off the Astronomy tower and landing in the past during their parent's sixth year. **

_Give Me One Reason_

_ "Merlin's beard, Zillah!" the emerald eyed, raven haired sixteen year old Gryffindor, shouted at the girl storming past him._

_ Turning her hurricane colored eyes on him, the sixteen year old Slytherin tried to hide her tears, "Leave me alone, James!"_

_ "Dammit," he shouted, causing her to jump. Seeing her jump at his loud piercing voice, he quickly stepped away from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you."_

_ "Just go be with your slut," she yelled at him, trying to turn away one more time._

_ Wanting to reach his hands out to her and tightly pull her against his chest; the safest place in the world, she often called it; sixteen year old James Potter tried to read her face – something that only he could usually do, but he broke her trust; so right now her Malfoy blood did her good and she hid everything from him. He knew she was hurting though. It didn't have to show on her face for him to know she was hurting. He could hear it in her shaky voice. Sighing, he tried to figure out how they got here: fighting, arguing, shouting, hurting, crying, breaking, and standing in the middle of the Room Of Requirement, in the middle of the night… doing the one thing he had never wanted to do in his life._

_ They fought too hard for this. Taking both of their parents by surprise, they fell in love when they were only fourteen; too young, everyone told them, but they knew better. He only hoped she still felt the same about him that he did about her. Sixteen year old, Zillah Malfoy. Her face was passive right now, showing no emotions; blanking out the dark hurricane grey eyes that she got from her father. The thick silver colored curls she got from both parents clung to her face; damp from the sweat on her forehead, and falling to her waist. Normally he would lick his lips and tease her about how good she looked in her uniform. The tiny grey skirt that she often got detention because of was showing the length of her short, but tanned legs. The white oxford shirt clung tightly to her chest, showing that she was larger than any of the other girls in Hogwarts. Like always, the top three buttons were undone, giving him a peek of her cleavage. The green and silver striped tie was hanging loosely around her neck, showing that she had probably been crying, and pulling at it before he found her._

_ She wasn't like any of the other girls in the school. Growing up they had always fought with each other; he would steal her dolls and she would turn all his clothes pink. Their fathers would often argue, adding fuel into their own arguments, but it was because of her mum that they would try to get along. Nobody expected Hermione Granger to fall in love and marry Draco Malfoy in the end, but it happened. And this rebel daughter of the bookworm and the ex-Death Eater was the one of their results. When they finally came out to their families; his father Harry, and her father Draco, both tried to put an end to it. It was his mum Ginny, and her mum Hermione who stepped in and told the old enemies to knock it off. Nobody expected them to last two years, and their fathers still fought about it._

_ Zillah was the one girl he never thought he could feel so strongly about: the girl who gave her father constant headaches, and only made her mum roll her eyes, blaming Draco for everything. In her ears she had three diamonds and two tiny hoops in the cartridge of her right ear, with four tiny hoops and two diamonds in the cartridge of her left ear. Her left earlobe held two diamonds while her right earlobe held five diamonds. There was a black diamond in her left nose nostril, with a pink diamond in the right corner of her upper lip. Draco blamed him though when she spoke last year on holiday, and they saw the glow-in-the-dark ball in her tongue. She had even gotten a tattoo, causing even _his _older cousin Teddy to furrow his eyebrows at her rebel-streak; on the inside of her left forearm, she had a snake curling around a lion, with the words, 'Blood will dry up and turn into scars overtime, but it only becomes proof that you fought hard. It doesn't matter of you win or lose because in time, all you have left are scars,' inside of the snake._

_ Feeling his eyes staying so strongly on her, Zillah sighed. This was the first time they had an argument this bad. Before they admitted how they truly felt about each other, they would always get into tiny little arguments and the occasional prank, but this time was different. This time, she was crying, this time she couldn't imagine herself forgiving him for hurting her so badly. There were so many thoughts running through her mind at once: they were all jumbled up, screaming at her to keep running, to hex his, to write to his mum, to write to his grandmum, to run up and hold him, to use an unforgivable on the girl she caught him snogging with, to run to Teddy and cry in his arms, to run up to the top of the Astronomy tower and jump into the Black Lake, to get lost in the Forbidden Forest. So many voices were screaming at her in her mind, but all she could do was stand there, staring at him._

_ His emerald green eyes were staring back at her, trying to read her thoughts. Everyone confused his eyes with his dad's eyes, but she knew better. She spent enough of her years staring up into them after all. They were a shade off from Harry's eyes; just one shade darker, with golden flakes swimming around in them. She often liked to kiss his shut eyelids and smile about how the green was for her, and the gold from him. Gryffindor and Slytherin coming together once more. His raven hair was unruly; kind of like Harry's hair, but more tussled looking, always hanging in his face and ruggedly teasing the back of his neck, threatening to fall onto his shoulders._

_ She took in his uniform and wanted to vomit. His grey pants were ruffled; most likely because that Ravenclaw slut's hands were in them. The white oxford shirt that she spent so many nights sleeping comfortably in, was now ruffled, with the top five buttons undone, giving her a peek of his smoothened chest – that chest; the very chest she would always hug to tightly whenever something bothered her, hardened with years of Quidditch training and keeping up with his brother, sister, and cousins, the very chest she tried her hardest not to cry into right now. He was holding his scarlet and golden colored tie in his right hand; clenching it into a fist, while his other hand ran through his hair. There were tears shining in his eyes._

_ "Don't leave me," his voice was weakened by his traitorous tears as he pleaded with her. "I love you, Zillah!"_

_ Unable to control her face anymore, she saw the pain flash through his eyes as he saw the betrayal in her own eyes while the tears hit the floor. "No," she shook her head. "You don't James! If you did, you wouldn't have been with her. I saw you two, James Potter. I saw you two with my own eyes. So no – don't bloody lie to me about love when you were shagging that slut."_

_ He noticed her voice was calm. He was around Hermione enough to know that his life was in danger right now. Even his own father feared Hermione when her voice was calm; and his father defeated Voldemort. "Love, please, don't… please don't do this to us. She… that was nothing. I had too many firewhiskeys. I would never hurt you."_

_ "You already did!" her voice was dead now. Her face turned against her, allowing him to see all her emotions, but her voice was on her side now._

_ "I-I'm sorry!" he was ready to get down on his knees if he had to. "Please, love. Just don't do this to us. Please, just don't walk away right now. I can fix this. I have to fix this."_

_ "Give me one reason. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave?"_

_ "Because I love you!"_

_ Turning her lips into the infamous Malfoy smirk that her dad taught her before she could even crawl, Zillah turned her back on him. Hearing him take a step closer to her, she started to run. She had enough of his lies. She didn't want to hear anymore. The sounds of her heart shattering into millions of pieces overpowered all shouts in her mind, but one. That one shout was the only one that reached her legs, and right now it was the only thing she could hear. It was the one advice she would listen to; the only thing that made sense to her. She lost James. She lost him, and she could never trust him anymore. She always snorted at girls who broke when they lost the loves of her life; calling them all sorts of nasty things when they would hurt themselves because the pain became too much for them to bear, but now she was one of them. _

_ "I wish I wasn't in this era," she cried to herself, standing on the top of the Astronomy tower. Her feet were on the ledge now. "I wish I was nowhere near James Sirius Potter, right now."_

_ Hearing shouts coming from the corridor, she turned around and saw James running towards her. His face was swollen from his tears. He was shouting something at her, but a buzzing sound took over her ears. Turning away from him, she apologized then took one step forward. She was too weak. She couldn't handle living without James. She couldn't live with the idea of watching someone who wasn't her, in his arms. She apologized to her parents, for never bring as brave as the famous Hermione Granger, and she apologized for never being as strong as the notorious Draco Malfoy. She apologized to her little brother Scorpius for leaving him. And then she apologized to James for not being what he wanted._

_ Seconds away from the ground, she saw James standing on the edge of the tower that she just jumped from. She saw him point his wand at her, and shout something she couldn't understand. Then everything went black…_


	2. A Different Era

A Different Era

"Oh, how I hate that bloody ferret!" Hermione Granger shouted, kicking the rocks in front of her with each step that she took. Her usually bushy caramel hair was tied back into a French braid, ending at her shoulders; while a sort of glistening flame filled her toffee colored eyes. Clutching her wand in one hand and her school books in the other, her knee length school skirt stayed in place, unlike everyone else's whose were blowing in the wind.

"I'm scared, Harry," Ron gulped through his clenched teeth, not wanting to be heard by the fuming witch. Holding his wand and books in one hand, Ron ran his free hand through his waving fire colored hair. The fear showed in his ocean blue eyes. "She's taking it out on the rocks."

Nodding his head, Harry's own emerald eyes were filled with concern towards one of his best friends. The wind blew through his unruly ebony-raven hair. "I think the last time I saw Hermione this upset was when she punched Malfoy."

The two best friends continued to follow after the third best friend of their little golden trio, listening and nodding their heads as she continued to ramble on and on about whatever it was that was really upsetting her. They don't know what happened. One minute they were eating in the Great Hall, when she looked over at the Slytherin table and now she was storming out towards the Black Lake and cursing under her breath. They've never heard Hermione use such strong words before in all their years of knowing her.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked.

Stopping in her tracks, Hermione looked up and gasped, "It's a girl."

All exchanging odd glances with each other before Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran towards the crowd that was now gathering around the body that hit the ground. Gasping, they saw the girl. This wasn't a student, but she was dressed in the uniform, wearing Slytherin colors. A wand was clutched tightly in her hand. Hearing the headmaster's voice, they all turned to see Dumbledore pressing his way through the crowd with McGonagall and Snape right behind him.

Groaning, the blackness started to brighten. _Why is heaven so bright?_ Zillah thought, trying to rub her head. _And why the hell does it hurt so much? I thought death was supposed to be painless. At least that's what Harry told James. Ugh, James… then again Harry probably lied. It seems to be a damned Potter trait, _hearing voices; she started to open her eyes. _What? Why are there so many voices? I thought heaven was a peaceful place? These voices are hurting my head._

Opening her eyes, she saw a familiar pair of stormy grey eyes staring back at her. The platinum white locks were falling into his eyes, while he had confusion on his face. "Daddy?" she asked, earning gasps from whoever heard her. Looking around to see where she was, she met the same toffee eyes that spent so many times gazing down on her. "Mum?"

Turning to Hermione's dropped jaw, Ron said, "Oi! Hermione, she just called you Mum."

"I heard her Ronald," Hermione chastised, and then concern filled her eyes, "The poor girl. She must have hit her head really hard."

"I believe so, Minerva," Dumbledore nodded his head at the curious Minerva McGonagall, who just whispered something to him, his blue eyes twinkling with interest. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," chuckling to himself, when he saw the fear flash in both of their already shocked faces; he told them, "I'd like the two of you to meet me in Madam Pomfrey's office."

Walking over to the girl who was still lying on the ground, Snape and McGonagall both shared concerned glances. "Come now child, let's get you-"

Recognizing the voice at once, Zillah started to cry once more. "Aunt Minerva," she sobbed. She knew what happened. "I-I didn't mean it. I didn't want to actually come back here."

"I know, love," she shushed her, not wanting any of the other students to hear what was happening. Wait – Aunt? Did this girl just call her, Aunt? "C'mon now, we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey. You can explain it to us in there."

Nodding her head, she allowed the two professors to help her up. The second one caught her off guard. "Uncle Severus?"

Also taken aback by the sudden acknowledgement from the grey eyed girl in front of him, Severus Snape shook his head. "I would rather not know."

Standing with the rest of the students who were all open mouthed while watching the scene, Ron and Harry saw that Malfoy and Hermione were already gone from the scene, and following Dumbledore back into the castle. Then something weird happened. The girl's eyes caught Harry's and there was hatred in them. Feeling all her of strength come back to her, Zillah pulled away from the two professors who were trying to help her walk.

Widening his eyes while the girl ran directly at him, Harry took a sudden step back. She looked like a bat out of hell – an almost slutty bat out of hell. "You father of a prick!" she shouted, before he could even piece together what she said, her fist connected to his nose and she was being dragged away by the two professors.

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron said, turning back to his friend whose nose was now bleeding. "What was that all about?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry watched Snape smirk while McGonagall shook her head at the girl; both leading her back up to the castle. "I honestly have no idea."

Draco was sitting calmly in one of the chairs in the school's hospital wing, watching while Hermione paced back and forth. He could see the concern in her eyes while the sweat dripped off her forehead and onto her lips. No, he shook his head; he wasn't looking at her lips. Turning his attention away from the pacing Gryffindor, he watched the door. Who the hell was that girl? And why the hell was she falling from the sky? Why did she have his eyes and why did she call him, Daddy? Why did she call Hermione, Mum?

"I don't care if you hate his entire bloodline, it does not give you the right to break his nose," McGonagall was disciplining the girl while leading her into the office.

Noticing that the girl's hand was covered in blood, Hermione ran over to her. "What happened? Her hand wasn't bleeding earlier."

"It seems our mysterious visitor has a problem with Potter," smirked Snape.

Matching her smirk with the one that just graced Draco's lips, Zillah shook her head and accepted the seat offered to her by Madam Pomfrey. It felt odd to her, being healed by her now, in the past. "I don't hate all Potters. Just one. And he isn't here for me to punch, so I punched Harry instead," then her eyes lit up at an idea. "If I just castrated him, then-"

"No!" came the shouts of Hermione, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore, while Snape and Draco both just snickered at the idea.

"Merlin, child!" Madam Pomfrey gasped, waving her hand over her. "What did you do to yourself? You're bleeding internally."

"I jumped off the Astronomy tower."

"What happened?" asked Hermione; curious as to why anyone would want to do such a thing.

"I don't care about that," Draco scoffed. If this stupid girl wanted to kill herself, then let her do it. "What I want to know about is why on earth you're wearing a Slytherin uniform when it's obvious you aren't one. And why did you think Granger and I were your parents?"

"Because I am in Slytherin," she grinned proudly. "But I don't think I can answer the second part. What do you think, Uncle Albus?"

"Uncle Albus?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once more at the title. "And yes you may, child. And may I ask. What is your name?"

"Zillah Malfoy," she grinned. Then pointing at Draco and Hermione, she smirked. "And you two are my mum and dad. I'm from the future. I guess when I jumped off the tower; James cursed me back into the past. He probably heard my wish right before he shouted for me to stop."

Realizing that the two sixth years were too stunned to think, Snape asked the obvious question. "And just what did you wish?"

"That I was in a different era," she shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to be anywhere that James wasn't."

"James?" Madam Pomfrey cocked an eyebrow now.

Nodding her head, she scowled at the memory of everything that had just taken place. "James Sirius Potter – Harry's son."

"Well that explains the broken nose," McGonagall sighed.

"Me?" Draco managed to speak up now. "Y-you're… and with Granger?"

"Yep."

"You're m-my…" Hermione looked like a fish out of water right now.

Not understanding where these rush of emotions were coming from right now, Draco realized that this girl who was claiming to be his daughter jumped off a tower and tried to kill herself. "And why the bloody hell did you try killing yourself?"

Feeling the tears swell up once more, she shook her head. "I really need to get back to my own time. Daddy will be freaking out right now," shyly grinning over at Draco, she told him, "I'm spoiled by you. Mum's always with Scorpius, and I'm always with you."

"Scorpius," Hermione questioned, and then smiled, "I've always liked that name."

"I know," Zillah grinned. "He's in Gryffindor. You're proud of him."

"And you're in Slytherin," Draco smirked. "Take after me then, do you?"

Shaking his head, Snape sat down, trying to make sense of everything. Pleased that she managed to heal the girl from the future without even being noticed, Madam Pomfrey searched for Harry before he came to seek her. Dumbledore and McGonagall both just watched the scene in admiration. Draco and Hermione went from flustered to shocked to amazed. Draco and Hermione didn't seem too surprised at the idea of them having a child together, anymore. Maybe there was something more to them than they allowed the eyes to see?

"Miss Malfoy?" Dumbledore questioned. When all three heads turned to him, he held back his chuckle. "What year do you come to us from?"

"2018," she nodded her head. "It's March thirteenth."

Nodding his head, Dumbledore started towards the door, "I need to check on something. I'll be back soon to check on you. Minerva? Severus? I believe we should leave these three alone to talk for now."

Left alone in the room, Zillah suddenly felt very awkward. She heard of how her father used to be when he was in school, and she knew how her mother hated him so much. It was weird seeing them now – the same age as her. Why the hell was she here? Why the hell would James send her to them? Thinking of James again, her face started to heat up while the tears burned her eyes. She didn't even notice the tiny and blushing smiles that the younger versions of her parents were sending each other.

"Ugh, bloody James!" she shouted suddenly.

Both jumping at the sudden loud burst, Draco turned to her. "What did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But I'm supposed to be your dad right?" he asked her. "I mean I'm supposed to spoil you right? So you can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Chuckling, Hermione shook her head, "You get that stubbornness from me."

"I want to go home," the girl said; suddenly feeling homesick. She wanted to be wrapped up in her sweats with a fuzzy blanket, and crying to her father. Not this version of him, but the real version. She looked up and saw the concern in _this_ Draco's eyes, but she wanted the real Draco right now. This one couldn't hex James for her.

"Usually," ignoring the way Zillah rolled her eyes and got more comfortable as she started to speak, Hermione continued on, "When you get sent into the past, it's for a reason. So there has to be some sort of reason why you're here… in this exact year."

"What exactly happened right before you woke up here?" Draco asked her.

Wiping away her tears, Zillah took in a deep breath. "I was crying, standing there on the ledge of the Astronomy tower. I made a stupid wish about wanting to be in a different era where I wouldn't have to deal with James. Then I jumped. Right before I hit the ground though, I saw James standing where I just jumped from. He was pointing his wand at me and shouted something. I don't know what it was though."

"Why did you jump?" it was Hermione who asked her now.

Shaking her head, she said, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I figure out why I'm-" then she remembered something. Something her dad told her one night. The same night he tried to get her to leave James. "Are you two shagging already?" when they both started to choke on air, she grinned, "Okay. I know why I'm here then. Mum, Daddy didn't really cheat on you. I'm assuming today's the day you saw him whispering with Aunt Pansy, and she was giggling right?"

"What?" Draco and Hermione were both staring at each other now.

Ignoring their shock, she continued on… "He wasn't flirting with her. Uncle Theo wanted him to tell her something for him. He was relaying the message."

"You thought – you thought I was cheating on you?" Draco asked Hermione who now had tears in her own eyes. "Is that why you stormed out of breakfast?"

Nodding her head, she looked at the girl, "You really are our daughter, aren't you?"

Pouting, she stomped her feet. "I saved the argument. Why the bloody hell am I still here?"

"Language!" Hermione shouted at her, drawing a chuckle from Draco, and a blushing scowl from Zillah. "If you really are my daughter, you will watch your language."

Draco looked from Hermione and back to Zillah. He could see it now: his eyes and his blonde hair, but she definitely had Hermione's curls and her tiny height. The girl could be no taller than five foot four. Looking at the girl once more, he let out a groan. It seems like his daughter just had to go and rebel against them. He didn't appreciate her having so much jewelry in her face or the tattoo; but he had to admit, it was a good one. He wondered if the lion and snake was for him and Hermione. He would also have to work on her uniform. No daughter of his would run around dressed like a cheap whore.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, running into the room, ignoring the glares from both Draco and the girl who wasn't pleased to see his nose was no longer bleeding. "What the hell is going on?"

Moving away from Zillah, Hermione smiled meekly at Ron and Harry; scared of how they would take the news. "Harry, Ron," she sighed. "Meet Zillah Malfoy. My daughter from the future."


	3. Told Secrets

Told Secrets

Seeing the smirk on Draco's face, the fear in Hermione's, and the annoyance on the mini version of both Draco and Hermione; Ron and Harry dropped their jaws. They didn't know what to say, how to react, or what to do. Looking up at the door, they all saw the quick way Zillah grinned, and they each turned to see where her eyes were. A confused Ginny Weasley was standing there, wondering why everyone was staring at her. Zillah was excited to see her. Ginny was always kind to her, and always slapping James, at least in the beginning. It was nice seeing the younger her, before three kids made her drained, and before she played for the Harpies. Her flaming red hair was to the middle of her back instead of to her shoulders right now and the light freckles still danced on her pale skin. There was still a kindness in her dark blue eyes.

"What's going on guys?" she asked.

"Hi Ginny!"

Widening her eyes at the odd looking girl sitting in the middle of the room, she looked back at Ron. "Umm, Ron?"

"Not me," he shook his head, pointing at Draco and Hermione. "Them."

Looking from Draco to Hermione to the girl, and back to Draco then Hermione, she grinned. "Looks like the secrets out then, eh? I'm glad to see it's more than just a quick shag in the broom closet."

"Eew," Zillah crinkled up her nose now. Looking at a scarlet Draco, she said, "Remember to keep that part out when you tell me the stories of yours and Mum's secret love affair. You sound like me and James."

"I knew it," Draco shouted, jumping up in his seat, and then turning a death glare on an extremely confused Harry. "Your bloody son is the reason she tried killing herself, which is why she's here now."

"My WHAT?" Harry shouted. He was feeling lightheaded now. It was one thing to find out his best friend was shagging Draco Malfoy when the future proof was in front of him, but he has a son to. What?

"It's kind of why I punched you," Zillah shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry."

Rubbing his nose that was broken just an hour before, he nodded his head; "It umm… it's alright then?"

"I just want to go home already," the girl said in a tired voice. Hermione and Draco both shared a concerned look. It was as if she turned off all her emotions once the others walked into the room. That was definitely a Malfoy trait. "I just want to cry to Teddy and have him beat up James, then write to Ginny and laugh as she hexes him for not being how he raised her."

"Ginny?" everyone saw the triumphed grin that Ginny had while she linked her fingers in with Harry's. "You hear that Harry? We have a son."

"Yeah, who causes my daughter to try and kill herself," Draco continued to glare.

"I already have to hear you two argue in my own time," Zillah groaned while rubbing her forehead. She was getting extremely tired all of a sudden. "Can you spare me the violence for as long as I'm trapped here?"

Noticing the strain in her future daughter's voice, Hermione rushed over to her, placing a hand on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she lied. Of course, nobody knew she was lying – another thing she had the Malfoys to thank for. "I'm just realizing that I'm actually stuck here. In the past."

Finally allowing everything to sink in, Ron sat next to Draco on one of the spare chairs. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What year are you from?"

"2018."

"Who do I marry?"

"Ron," Ginny and Hermione both hissed, slapping his head.

Chuckling, and then matching her father's smirk, which Ginny found to be cute, the girl said, "Pansy Parkinson."

"What?" Ron's heart started to pound. Did she know? She couldn't have known. Could she?

Nodding her head as if she could read Ron's mind, Zillah grinned, "Uncle Theo and her have their you know, _thing,_ today, but then tomorrow he cheats on her with Aunt Millicent," she shuddered with everyone else. "Since today is the day I'm thinking it is, you and Aunt Pansy come out to the school next week Wednesday after Uncle Neville finds you guys in Uncle Sev's office."

"What?" Ron turned redder than his hair when he saw everyone in the room was staring at him.

Nodding her head again, she laughed now. "Don't worry Uncle Ron. Everyone accepts you two. Actually – Ginny, Mum, Harry, Daddy…?"

"We already knew you two were doing something together," Harry half smiled, patting his friend on his back. "Don't worry about it."

After another minute, the door opened up once more, and Dumbledore walked back in to the room. Once again, he was followed in by Snape and McGonagall. The three of them looked to be more calmed now, and was relieved to see Hermione and Draco both at ease along with the golden trio and Ginny. They didn't know what was said, but they knew that whatever it was; the girl proved to them that she was who she said she was.

"Everything is better, I assume?" Dumbledore asked.

Nodding her head, Zillah smiled. "I brought out their secrets. Now they know about everyone."

"Is that safe?" Snape asked.

"Harry names one of his sons after you," the girl smiled kindly at Snape now, who was choking along with Harry and Ginny, both. "Albus Severus, he's two years younger than James and I; and you're at all my parties. You're the potions master and you continue to be the head of Slytherin, but you're not as mean as you are _now_. You smile when it comes to me. And aside from Uncle Seamus, you're my favorite Uncle. You brought me a unicorn for my fifth birthday. An actual unicorn. And you helped me to name her. I won't tell you the name, because it'll come to you when the time comes. Aside from me, Albus is your favorite; not just because of your name, but because he's like you in some ways."

Grinning and flashing his amusement, Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the now blushing potions master. "Do you still think it's dangerous, Severus?"

"No sir," Snape shook his head, shooting an odd glance at Harry, who only shrugged his shoulders at him, in confusion.

"Now Miss Malfoy-"

"It's Zillah," the girl smiled again. "As you are the one who names me, Uncle Albus. I would give you more information about yourself as well, but I remember you prefer to be surprised. But I will tell you this… chunky munky."

No longer chuckling, but now laughing, Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I'll keep that in mind, Zillah."

"And you, Aunt Minerva," hearing her name, the usually straight faced woman lifted her head up quickly, curious as to what the girl has to say about her. "It's an interesting story about my birth, but I'm named after you – Zillah Minerva; although you don't like me as much as you like my mum or my brother. You give me detention every chance you get, and try your hardest to keep me from playing Quidditch, although you were the one to buy me my first broom," McGonagall was blushing now. "I annoy you with my uniform and each piercing, but you ask me to help grade papers because I beat even Mum's scores in all my classes."

Draco was proud when he heard his daughter had higher marks than Hermione, because it meant she had higher marks than him as well. And it also meant that his daughter was a genius. "With Granger's brains, and my blood in your veins, I'm not that shocked."

"You play Quidditch?" Hermione asked her; glad that her daughter didn't take up on her fear of heights.

Nodding her head, she grinned proudly. "I'm a beater. Me, and Jordan Finnigan."

"My daughter," Draco scoffed, "A beater. How do I take that news?"

"You threaten Uncle Blaise and Uncle Seamus as if it's their fault that Jordan and I got the spot. Then you come to Hogwarts and throw a hex at Uncle Sev for allowing it, but then you stop your whining when Mum threatens you."

Hiding his snickering, Harry looks up at her, "Does he buy brooms for all of Slytherin?"

"No," she glared at him, then smirked, "But you buy brooms for all of Gryffindor once James makes Seeker."

Laughing at the idea of Harry doing something that he hated Draco's father for doing, Hermione remembered something her future daughter said. "Wait – did you just say a Finnigan was in Slytherin?"

"Jordan," she nodded her head. "The son of Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnigan. Speaking of favorite people, can I see Uncle Seamus? He's my favorite."

"Oi!" shouted Ron, "Looks like I gotta step up the spoiling process."

They all continued talking a little bit more. Snape ran back to his classroom after a while, trying to concoct a potion that would send Zillah back to the future, while McGonagall and Dumbledore whispered about something. Ron's mind was on Pansy; pleased to learn that he marries her. It means that she really does love him as much as she claims to. Harry and Ginny were busy in their own world, both fantasizing about the two sons that they have, while Draco and Hermione continue to stare at the girl in front of them.

"I still want to know why you tried to kill yourself," Draco said.

Hearing Draco, Harry stepped up and nodded his head. "Yeah, me to."

"It doesn't matter."

"It obviously matters if you're here now," Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "What did James do to you?"

"Yeah," Hermione also cocked her eyebrow. "What _did_ James do to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"That Malfoy stubbornness won't work with me," Draco reminded her. "In case you forgot, I'm the one who started it."

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked into the eyes of the younger version of her father, "You don't know it yet, but you'll learn soon enough – I perfected it."

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked her.

Looking back up at the father of the boy who shattered her heart, she pointed her wand at him. "I should just castrate you right now, and fix everything before it even begins."

Pushing the scared Harry behind her, Ginny glared at the girl. "Zillah Malfoy, how dare you, now you tell us what is so bad that you tried to kill yourself."

"And why you want to castrate me," muttered a hidden Harry Potter.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up. "It doesn't matter," walking up to the whispering headmaster and professor, she told them, "I'm really tired. Is there anywhere that I'm going to stay?"

"We can't exactly have you running around the school, causing a stir," Dumbledore shook his head.

"She can stay in Slytherin with me," Draco offered. "She's obviously in Slytherin in her time," when Harry and Ron stared at him with exasperated looks, he rolled his eyes. "She's my daughter."

"Or she can stay with me," Hermione offered. "I am after all, her mum."

"How about the Room of Requirements," offered Ginny.

Shuddering at the memory of what just happened in the Room of Requirements back in her own time, Zillah quickly shook her head. "NO!" ignoring the odd looks she got, she shook her head again. "Anywhere but there."

"We have a couple of spare rooms for when guests come," McGonagall assured her, placing her hand on her arm. "I'll show you to yours. If you want, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy can stay with you."

"Okay," she nodded her head. She would have preferred if they just left her alone so she could curl into a ball and cry, but she should've known better.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all ran off to the Great Hall to grab as much food as they could for the future Malfoys, while Draco and Hermione stayed silent, walking behind their future daughter and McGonagall. They've been going on since the beginning of the school year, but they never imagined that they would progress into anything more. At first they started out with just the occasional shag in the closet, and then gradually they started talking. Three months before, Draco asked Hermione out, and was stunned when she said okay. Blaise and Ginny were the only two who knew about them, until now. They both started to feel something more than just the urge to shag, but of course they didn't tell each other, nor their friends. They were too ashamed of what the other would say.

Draco looked over at Hermione who seemed to be in a deep thought just like him. He was wondering when they would have admitted their love for each other. Was it in the middle of a passionate love making? Was it in the middle of a heated argument? Was it when Draco saw Ron sitting a little too close to Hermione in class? Was it when Pansy sat too close to Draco in the Great Hall? When was it supposed to happen? Or is this all part of some crazy loop, and this was meant to happen? The look in Hermione's eyes proved to him that she was wondering the same thing.

"Mum, Daddy," being forced out of their thoughts, Hermione and Draco both looked up and saw the portrait of a baby already hanging open. "I made the password; _shattered_."

Following her inside the room, they both gasped. It was a smaller version of what they were used to being a common room. The drapes that were hanging were a mixture of emerald and gold. Hissing at the emerald color, Zillah waved her wand and turned it silver, turning the gold into a pink color. Ignoring the confused looks from her parents, she threw herself down onto the large black colored couch. There were three fireplaces surrounding them, and only one staircase that led up to only one room. There was a tiny little kitchen.

"I hate emerald," she told them, as they each took a seat next to her. "And gold."

"What do you like to eat?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Ignoring the question, Zillah shut her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch. "Daddy, you always told me stories of how you and Mum had to sneak around Hogwarts because no one could know your secret. You told me of how it all started out on the train on the first day. You saw that she changed over the summer, and you wanted her. You didn't love her. You just wanted her physically. Mum never tells me her side, but I know all about yours. And how you fell in love with her just one week after you asked her if she wanted to date you."

Hermione gasped, "Draco."

"Well this isn't how I wanted you to find out," he blushed, scratching his hair.

Ignoring her parents, Zillah continued on. "But what I want to know… is your side Mum. When did Hermione Granger realize she was in love with Draco Malfoy?"

Feeling the pressure on her, Hermione avoided looking at Draco. "It was after the first Quidditch match. It was raining that game, and I was watching Harry race Draco for the snitch. I don't know what it was, but Draco's eyes caught mines and I just knew it."

"But that was… that was a month after school started back up," Draco was shocked. She loved him for that long?

Opening one eye, Zillah saw she was still there, "Dammit!"

"What?" Draco flew a hand to her forehead while Hermione flew a hand to her stomach, both checking for signs of some kind of fever.

Pushing their hands away, Zillah stood up, "I'm still here. I thought by having Mum admit how long she's loved you for, I'd be gone."

Hearing a knock on the portrait, Zillah slumped over and opened it. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all grinning up at her with plates of food and pitchers of pumpkin juice. Stepping aside to allow them into her temporary new room, she shut the painting behind them then sat back on the couch between the concerned Hermione and Draco. Something was wrong. She was hiding something else from them.

"So tell us more," Ron said excitedly. "Do I have any kids with Pansy?"

Chuckling, she picked at one of the chickens on her plate. "Rose, who's the same age as Albus, and two years younger than me – this is her fourth year, and she's in Ravenclaw," she winced at the mention of Ravenclaw; Ravenclaw sluts. "And Hugo, this is his first year. He's in Gryffindor," looking over at Harry and Ginny, she grinned, "And your daughter Lily is a first year in Gryffindor as well. Scorpius is in his fourth year. Scorpius, Albus, and Rose are all best of friends. The next golden trio is what everyone calls them."

"I have a daughter," squealed an enthusiastic Ginny.

"She's spoiled as hell to," Zillah moaned. "Anything she wants, the brat gets. And even you get annoyed with it sometimes, Ginny."

Chuckling, Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not that surprised that I would overly-spoil my only daughter."

"And Hermione allowed you to do all that?" Ron asked, pointing at his own face.

"No," she shook her head, and then sighed when everyone waited for her to go into more detail. "It's hard you know – being the daughter of an ex-Death Eater, especially when he married one third of the golden trio. Everyone expects me to get nothing but high marks, but they also keep waiting for the day that I'm going to up and follow my dad's footsteps. It doesn't matter to them that Voldemort's dead; I'm bound to end up in Azkaban. It gets hard after a while, knowing that everyone's waiting for me to mess up. So I just decided to get pierced. I mean they judge me anyways."

"We don't expect you to do anything wrong, do we?" Ginny asked, concerned about how the future version of herself turns out.

Shaking her head, Zillah smiled. "Of course not, Ginny. You even taught me the bat bogey hex," then she blushed and looked at Harry, "Sorry about that by the way."

"What?" he squealed, his hands flying up to his nose as if she were about to punch it again. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"But if you tell me now, then we can avoid it."

"I'd really rather not say."

"I'd rather you did."

"A fights going to break out. Again!"

"Then we can settle it now."

"Please don't make me say it."

"It can't be that bad."

"When you found out that James and I were dating, you threw the biggest fit ever and threatened to send him to Durmstrang. You claimed that if your best friend wanted to fuck up her own life and get involved with a Malfoy, then you wouldn't stop her, but there's no way in bloody hell you're going to let your son stoop so low. My blood is filthy since its half Malfoy, and if your son continued to be with a creature so foul, you would ship him off. It didn't matter that you babysat me or stood as best man at Mum's wedding or that you carried me just after I was born; once you found out I was dating your son, I became nothing."

Ginny and Ron lunged up to hold back Draco, who was still sitting down. Everyone, besides Zillah, was in shock when Hermione was the one who jumped up and attacked Harry. Harry; who was hurt by his own words to this girl, didn't even bother to block the fist that came directly for his face. Continuing to shock everyone, Draco stood up and pulled up Hermione who now had Harry pinned on the ground. There were no tears in her eyes; just fury. It didn't matter if she hasn't given birth yet – this was her daughter, and knowing that her best friend would eventually say something like that; she lost it.

"Hermione," Draco shook his head, "Let it go."

"But did you hear what he says about our daughter Draco," she shouted at him. "Or in case you haven't noticed. She is your daughter as well."

"I know," his voice remained passive as he nodded his head. "But it wouldn't do you any good to murder him. Obviously, she's over it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Zillah stayed seated. "I said a fight broke out. I didn't say who threw the punch. Although I did get in the bat bogey hex while Daddy was dragging Mum away."

Using his own wand to fix his once again broken nose, Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Zillah. If it's any recognition, I won't say it now."

"You have to," she told him. "It's what caused me and James to fight harder for our relationship. That was two years ago. We were still together these past two years."

Ron cocked an eyebrow, "Were?"

"Until tonight."

"Is that why you jumped off the Astronomy tower?" Hermione asked her. "Honestly, I thought I would've raised my daughter better enough than to kill herself because of a boy. Even if he is a Potter."

"You did," she nodded her head then stood up. "I'm tired now. But don't worry Harry. You don't have to worry about your son being with a Malfoy anymore."

"What are you going to do once you go back to your own time?" Draco asked her, jumping up as well now. "Finish what you started?"

"No," she shook her head, understanding that he was asking if she was going to try to kill herself again. "I'll most likely switch over to Beauxbaton."

"Why there?" asked Ginny.

"Mum wanted me to go there when I first turned eleven, but Daddy refused because he and Uncle Ron had a bet to see if I would end up in Gryffindor or Slytherin," turning to a confused Hermione, she told her, "You work there. You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Oh."

"So why would you want to switch over now?" asked Ron. "What the hell did James do to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter," Harry told her, wincing at the death glare that Hermione just shot at him. "If you're trying to kill yourself, and wanting to transfer schools, then it does matter. What the bloody hell happened?"

Ignoring everyone, Zillah just shook her head and walked up the stairs. She didn't have any time for this right now. All she wanted to do was curl up in her own bed, at the Malfoy manor and cry about everything. She was sick of crying, she hated crying; crying made her weak, but she was weak. When it came to James Potter she was never strong. He made her weak in the knees, weak in the heart, weak in her stomach. He weakened her with his warm touch, his kisses, his muscled arms wrapped around her waist. It sickened her. A Potter had the strength to make a Malfoy so bloody weak.


	4. Another One

Another One

Kneeling on the spot that he saw Zillah disappear into, James loudly sobbed into his hands. How the hell had he been so stupid? He didn't mean to fool around with that girl. It just sort of happened. They were drinking the firewhiskey and she started to snog him. He knew that he should have fought it, but he just couldn't; the next thing he knew her hands were in his pants. And now he lost the best thing in his life. He ran out after Zillah, hoping to sweep her into his arms like those muggle movies that she loves so much, but instead he saw her standing on the ledge. Her eyes met his and then she stepped off; welcoming death as if it were her lover. He ran out to save her, meaning to levitate her, but instead his wand shot at her. And now she was gone. It was ten at night when she jumped, and the sun was starting to rise. He still didn't move from his spot.

"Please," he cried into the ground. "I'm so sorry Zillah. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Please. I need to be where you are," looking up at the sky, he pleaded with the pink sun. "Please. Just take me wherever Zillah is."

(d-_-b)

Still wearing the same uniform from the day before, Zillah was standing in front of the Room of Requirements. "I hate you, bloody room," she told it.

Chuckling, Seamus Finnigan stepped behind her. Scratching his sandy colored hair, his light green eyes continued staring at the door. "I've never heard of anyone hating this room before."

"They've never been betrayed by it before."

Chuckling again, he nudged her with his elbow. "So me and Zabini, eh?"

"Who told you?"

"Ron and Harry. So is it true then? Me and him?"

"You should know," she smirked at him, looking up at her favorite uncle, and godfather. "You've been dating him since third year."

"And who told you that?"

"You did," she smiled, gently nudging him back with her own elbow. "You're my godfather you know. One of them at least – you, and Uncle Blaise."

Chuckling, he nodded his head. "I hear I'm also your favorite."

"You don't treat me like a Malfoy," she told him in a drained voice. "You look at me as just another person. You don't treat me like the next Hermione Granger, and you don't treat me like a criminal. You were the first one to know about me and James."

"Did I accept you guys?"

"You punched Harry when you found out what he said about me."

"But did I accept you guys?" he laughed at the idea of punching Harry Potter. He's always wanted to.

Nodding her head, she smiled. "Yeah, you did. I wanted to still keep us a secret, but when James told me that we had to tell everyone; I went to you for help."

"Was it cause I had to use a slightly similar speech about coming out?" he raised an eyebrow.

Thankful for having the Malfoy trait of always being able to hide guilt, Zillah simply nodded her head. "But not only because of that. I mean I always talk to Daddy, but there are just some things a teenage girl cannot go to her father about. I always go to you for help or for advice. And I even help you out at the shop sometimes."

"Shop?"

Smiling, she shook her head, "That; I'm not telling you. Uncle Blaise would kill me."

"Hmm," he grinned now. Blaise buys him a shop? "So you gonna tell your favorite uncle Seamus why you hate the Room of Requirements?"

"James and I got into a fight," trying to set the room on fire with the squint of her eyes, she let out a sharp breath when she realized it wasn't working. "In this bloody room, right before I ran out."

Nodding his head to show that he understood, Seamus nudged her again, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"No," she frowned now. She knew she would end up telling him eventually. He was still the same Uncle Seamus who she ran to when she lost her virginity to James. Sighing as she thought about it, she turned to look at him, "I saw-"

Hearing her stop talking, Seamus turned to catch Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all approaching them. "You'll tell me later?"

"Yeah."

"Zillah," Draco said, placing his hands on his knees. "We woke up and you were gone."

"Are you out of breath?"

Nodding her head, Hermione leaned against Draco. "We- got… scared. We – thought – you – left-"

"-without – saying – goodbye," Draco finished for his future wife.

"Oh."

"What are you doing outside of the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked her.

Sensing her hesitation, Seamus grinned, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders. "She was walking outside to watch the giant squid, but bumped into me. We started talking. She's apparently me favorite niece you know."

"Zillah!" turning around, they all saw the mini version of Harry running up to them. His clothes were still rumpled up together; showing that he didn't go to his dorm the night before. Not noticing the daggers that Zillah was shooting at him with her eyes, he stopped right in front of Ron and his eyes went wide, as he stared at Harry and Ginny. "Whoa! Mum? Dad?" turning to Zillah, and now able to see her heated glare, he took a step back from her. "What did you do?"

"Me?" she shouted at him, annoyed that Seamus was preventing her from hitting him. "ME? What did I do? It was your bloody wand that sent me here. What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"James?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"James," everyone else nodded their heads.

Ginny and Harry couldn't help but to feel proud of handsome their son had grown up to be. Only sixteen years old, and he was already six foot two. "I-I didn't-" he stopped talking as he realized he didn't know what he did.

"Go back home, James Sirius Potter!" she screeched at him, turning her back and starting to walk away.

Forgetting that he was in the past, and surrounded by his parents as well as hers, he started walking towards her. "Don't you shout out my whole name, Zillah Minerva Malfoy."

"That's right," she shouted back, unaware that they were attracting people. "I'm a Malfoy. Listen to your father James, stay away from me."

"My father's a bloody git," he shouted back at her, not paying attention to the snickers of everyone else while Harry frowned. "I didn't listen to him two years ago. Why would I start listening to him now?"

"You seemed to be listening to him last night."

"I was listening to the firewhiskey."

"Then maybe I should listen to the firewhiskey to," she threw her hands up in the air. "Goyle's been looking my way lately. Maybe I should listen to the firewhisky with him, eh?"

"I knew he was looking at you," he scowled. Hearing the clearing of a throat, James turned to Draco and Harry. Turning a glare on to Draco Malfoy now, he growled at him, "Maybe you should end your friendship with Goyle. So that way his bloody son stays away from her."

Clapping his hands together and causing a loud booming sound, Dumbledore got the attention of the group. Realizing that they were now blessed with another gift from the future, he told them to follow him to his office so they could continue their conversation. Telling Zillah that he would talk to her later, Seamus left them alone. Feeling her motherly instincts kick in, Ginny slapped James's head; earning a shout of pain from him, then pulled his ear and made him walk between her and Harry. Keeping her arms folded over her chest the entire time, Zillah walked between her own parents as well, with Ron following closely behind.

"Mister James Potter, I presume?" Dumbledore asked, sitting in his chair behind his desk.

Continuing to stand, James felt awkward. It was weird being in Dumbledore's office without Dumbledore really knowing who he was. "Yes sir."

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"I honestly don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "I was kneeling over the spot of grass that Zillah was supposed to have landed on -by the way your daughter is a suicidal nut job-" he informed Draco and Hermione, earning himself another head slap from the younger version of his mum. "Ouch," he rubbed the spot that Ginny whacked, and then turned back to Dumbledore. "I was crying, and-"

"Bullshit," Zillah scoffed, earning a glare from Hermione. Ron noticed the way that Zillah was quick to sink into Draco, making him chuckle a little. Yep, she was definitely a daddy's girl.

Rubbing his forehead, James just wanted to sleep. "Then I kind of made a wish, just wanting to be wherever Zillah was. The next thing I know, I'm kneeling outside in the past. Hearing some kids talk about a girl who fell out of nowhere, I ran looking for her."

"Stupid magic," everyone heard Zillah mutter under her breath, but nobody acknowledged it.

"Professor Snape is still working on a potion to get the two of you back home," Dumbledore sighed. "But I'm afraid I know what the answer is. You two need to work out whatever problem you are both having."

Rolling her eyes, Zillah shook her head, "Then we're stuck here for life."

"Why won't you just talk to me?" James pleaded with her.

"Fine then," she snarled at him. "You want to me to talk to you."

"Yes!" he shouted at her.

"Then drop fucking dead, James Potter!"

"Zillah!" Hermione gasped.

Pushing away the hands that went to grab her, Zillah found herself running again. This time though, she didn't know where she was going. It wasn't the Astronomy tower. It wasn't to the room she was staying in, and it wasn't even to the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle haunted. She just ran. Everyone turned to stare at James, but once the girl was out of the office, his legs were already chasing after her. He didn't care how long it took him, years if it had to be, he would run after her for eternity. There was a silly piece of hope left in his heart that the reason she didn't want to talk to him was because she still loved him. Granted he hurt her, and broke her trust, but if she still loved him, he could work with her to make it better. That was all he had left to hold on to – that they could make it better.

"Zillah," he said, reaching his arm out, and catching her hand.

"Let me go, James," she shouted, pounding onto his chest with clenched fists as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nope," he grinned while shaking his head. "Punch on me all you want. I'm not letting you go. I let you go last night, and you jumped off the bloody Astronomy tower."

"Well obviously it didn't work."

The adults found them like that. They were standing in a shut off corridor, with James's arms wrapped around Zillah's waist and her clenched fists still pounding on his chest. James had tears in the corners of his eyes, and Zillah had none. Hermione glared at Draco; she knew it was his fault that their daughter hid all her emotions. She was in obvious pain, but she wouldn't show any of it. They were silent for now. James just holding her, and her just punching him. They didn't move; they didn't speak. They just stood in that position. Hermione grabbed onto Draco's arm and shook her head at him when she saw he was about to approach them. Ginny did the same with Harry. Ron just stood there, keeping his hands in his pockets; thinking that today was the day Pansy breaks up with Theodore Nott.

"I hate you so much James Potter."

"I know, love."

"No," she shook her head. "No, you don't know. I hate you so much right now that I want to join sides with Voldemort just to kill your dad so I don't have to see you in our time."

Ignoring the gasps from the adults, James nodded his head. "Dad told you how he won the war. And you're smarter than your mum, so I have no doubt you'll win."


	5. Is It Really Worth The Fight?

**Warning: Extreme fluff alert in this chapter…**

Is It Really Worth The Fight

Hermione and Ginny both shared pitiful glances with one another. They were lucky enough to not hate their partners that much yet. But they knew how it felt to be broken. She was in pain, and they didn't know why. All they knew was that James did something; and he wasn't denying it. He didn't call her selfish or tell her she was overreacting for wanting to kill Harry just to ensure that he was never born. He didn't yell at her or let her go. He continued to just hold her; allowing her to hit him and tell him how much she hated him. James knew that he messed up. And he was suffering with the consequences.

"This isn't some funny joke, James," Zillah was pissed, but her voice was tired. There was no more point in yelling at him. There were no more reasons to fight. "This isn't one of those times where you can buy me flowers or sing outside of my common room. You can't just fix this."

"But I will."

Harry leaned in towards Draco, "Singing outside the common room. My son's brilliant."

"I might just use that," Draco nodded in agreement.

Zillah shook her head, and finally stopped punching him. "No you won't."

"Why not?" he asked her, getting angry now, "Why can't I fix it this time Zillah? Why the hell not?"

"Because," she sighed, wriggling out of his arms. "Because I'm just so tired of fighting. Fighting with my dad about you. Fighting with your dad about us. Fighting with Albus, and Scorpius about us always being together. Fighting with our mums about lasting longer than they expected us to. Fighting with you because of everything they tell us. Fighting with you because you want to fly when I want to read. I'm just tired of fighting all the damned time. Every little thing we do we have to fight for James. And I don't want to fight anymore. Not if fighting for us only brings us here."

Tightening his arms around her, he shook his head. For now there were no adults in the room. He forgot that they were standing only a mere five feet away from them. "Ignore them. I don't care what my dad or mum says. I told you that. I told you already, love, we don't need our parents' permission to love each other. We only have a couple of months left before we become of age. Please don't throw the last two years away when we're so close. You'll be seventeen in three months, and I'll be seventeen next month. We're almost there."

Giving up on fighting against him, she allowed her body to sigh against his. "You were the one who gave up. Not me. I'm just not willing to fight for us anymore when I know you'll only hurt me. I went against my dad James – my dad! I went behind him and begged my grandfather for help," from a distance she could hear a gasp, but she ignored it. She to; had forgotten about the audience. "I went to Lucius Malfoy for help. To keep us together, but you… you broke it. Why should I keep fighting for something that is never going to work?"

"I'm sorry," he tightened his arms. His tears fell onto her hair, but he didn't care. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry can't fix this," she shook her head against his muscled chest; almost collapsing against him. "I fought too hard James. I fought because it's what I thought we both wanted. I even got a job during the holidays just so I wouldn't have to survive off my parent's fortunes. But it was all for nothing."

"We aren't for nothing," he was pissed with her. How could she want to give up on them so easily? "I fought to. Do you think it was easy telling my mum what she could with her wand?" he heard the faint sounds of a gasp and some chuckles, but it wasn't loud enough for him to pay any attention to. "I fought with my dad for us to, Zillah. You aren't the only one who had to fight. I had to face off with Draco Malfoy, and he still tries to hex me every time I come to the manor. Do you think that my mum is the only one telling you that you're not good enough for me? I have to listen to it from your mum as well."

"But you're the one who gave up," she said. Feeling his grip loosen up on her, she took advantage of it and pulled out of his arms. "Our families will be happy. Now you can go be with that Ravenclaw twat that your mum is damned content on seeing you with. And I can be the prissy little school nerd that my dad wants me to be."

Yanking on his hair out of frustration, James shouted, "I don't want to be with her! I don't care what my mum wants. I don't care if she's happy! The only happiness I care about is yours!"

"My happiness wasn't on your mind last night!"

And that was it. The breaking point. Ron had already left by this point; searching somewhere for Pansy, and feeling awkward about witnessing this. Hermione and Ginny were both quietly crying in the arms of their future husbands who both felt guilty. They were all sitting on the floor now, watching the scene in silence. They were so confused. Why would Ginny and Hermione be so harsh to the kids? Draco thought that he spoiled her, and that she was a daddy's girl; so why would she have to sneak behind his back and go to his father for help? Why would she plan on not having the Malfoy inheritance to fall back on? Was Harry that harsh that his own son would call him a git and fight with him? They looked up and saw the defeat and tears in Zillah's eyes.

"I don't know what I was thinking last night," James sighed, falling to the ground, and sighing with relief when he saw Zillah do the same. "I honestly don't."

"I do," she tried to sneer, but it wouldn't show. Her lips just came out in a tired half smile. "You were drunk and that twat was there with her tongue down your throat and her hands in your pants. Let me guess, James, you did what any normal sixteen year old boy would do. You went with it?"

Nodding his head, he rubbed his face with both his hands. "I'm not going to lie to you. Yeah, that is what happened."

"Then Ginny will be happy."

"What?" he looked at her. The confusion was bright on his face. "Why would you say that?"

"Because," tugging at the tie that was still loose around her neck, she sighed. "That was the bitch that your mum wanted you to end up with instead of me."

"What?" his face was disgusted now. "She's a whore. She slept with all the boys in the school. I think even Scorpius got to her."

"He didn't," she half scoffed now. "He was faithful to Rose. She tried for him you know. But he loves Rose too much to do such a thing. Who would've thought, James? My fourteen year old brother, who hasn't even told your cousin how he feels about her yet, managed to say no to the whore of Hogwarts. And yet, you couldn't."

"We learn from our mistakes. And trust me I'm learning. Do you know what I went through when I saw you standing on the ledge and when you took that step? My heart jumped with you. I almost jumped right after you."

"Yeah so your parents could blame me for the death of their precious son," she scoffed then grabbed his hand and placed it over her chest where her heart wasn't beating. "At least you have a heart. Mine is shattered completely."

"I'll deal with last night," he turned to her, removing his hand from where he couldn't even feel a slight heartbeat. "I promise you, love. I'll deal with the repercussions. I'll deal with the beatings that I know Teddy and Jordan are going to give me. I'll deal with the hexes that Scorpius will fly at me, and I'll even stand there while Draco and Hermione threaten me because of last night. I'll punch the whore if you want me to. I'll use an unforgivable on her if I have to. I'll stand in the middle of the Great Hall and confess everything to Hogwarts. I'll even tell my mum to shove it, again. I'll be seventeen next month. I don't need to go back home to them. Ever. But please, just don't give up on us. I don't need my parents, Zillah, I need you."

Hugging her knees to her chest, Zillah pressed her cheek to her knees and looked up at him. "Remember when we were younger and my mum and your parents were still best friends. Maybe we weren't meant to happen," she told him. "They can't even be in the same room without arguing anymore. In the beginning, our mums agreed with us, but even they started to see that we were a flaw."

"Did that stop your parents?" he asked her. "Look at Hermione and Draco. They were enemies, and look how happy and in love they are."

"He didn't shag a Ravenclaw slut while he was dating her!"

Sorry wouldn't fix this. He knew that. Sorry wouldn't fix the shattered heart that he gave her. He also knew that. But sorry was all he had. Sorry was all he could say. He could spend his whole life trying to think up of the perfect speech; reciting it, and possibly even singing it to her. But for now; sorry was all he had – sorry, along with the promise that he would never make that mistake ever again. That one slip up brought them here: her, shattered, and him, broken. He hated seeing her like this. She was usually so happy and go lucky; the girl who always had a smile on her face. Even when she had spent the last two years of her life fighting to keep a love that he didn't want to give up on, she kept a sincere smile on her face. Now there was no smile. Only hurt. He shattered her.

"I'm sorry!"

"I know."

"But it isn't enough."

"I spent two years of my life being hated by your parents, and my parents; fighting to keep us together. I lost my parents, James. Scorpius is scared to admit he loves Rose because of us. I lost my parents and my brother. I'm not like you. I don't have a brother and a sister. I don't have cousins to run to. Both my parents were single kids. I only have Scorpius, and my parents. When I thought I would have you, I was fine with making that sacrifice. But now – I… I lost them for nothing."

James shook his head. "You still have me."

"I don't," she shook her head as well. "Not the James that I fell in love with. I fell in love with the class clown who would rather just hold me in his arms while I study for an exam, rather than fly with his mates. I fell in love with the boy who would tickle me to wake me up in the morning. I fell in love with the boy with emerald and golden eyes-" Draco and Hermione both nodded their heads at the statement. Now they understood why she hated those colors. "-I fell in love with the boy who looks damn good flying on a broom and while wearing the ruby red jumper his grandmum sends him for Christmas every year. I fell in love with the boy who made my heart skip a beat every time he looked at me; even after two years of being together. I fell in love with the boy who promised to never hurt me."

"It was one mistake Zillah. Just one mistake. And it's the biggest regret of my life. Please, just don't give up on us."

"Why?" she asked him. "And don't give me the same lame excuse you gave me last night. Because if you did love me, you would have never made the mistake. Why shouldn't I give up on something you already broke?"

"But I do love you," when he saw the warning glare in her eyes, he sighed. "We already spent two years proving to everyone else that we love each other. Why deny it after so much fighting? I do love you Zillah, and I don't care what you say or what anyone else says. I know that I love you, and I'm not ashamed to love you. I can't tell you why you shouldn't give up on us, but I can tell you why I don't want you to."

"Why?"

Grinning now, he touched his fingertips to her lips, and chuckled, "Because I love the way your eyes shut when I touch your lips. I love the way you refuse to eat pancakes ever since Uncle George burned them that one time. I love the way your eyes glisten every time you play Quidditch. I love the way your dimples dig in deeper when you blush. I love the way you smell like honey and apples even though you only shower with raspberry scented soaps. I love the way your body shivers when I brush against you in class; as if you already know that it's me. I love the way you snort when you laugh. I love how you always steal my ties, preferring the scarlet and gold to your own Slytherin colors. I love the way you got this tattoo for us, but convinced your parents it was for them. I love the way that your hair-"

"You're not telling me why I should keep fighting for us," she interrupted. "All you're doing is telling me why you love me."

Smiling he nodded his head, "Because I love you," he told her. "Don't you get it Zillah? Because I love you… that's why you should keep fighting for us. Because I love you. And that list can go on and on and on for eternity."

Sighing, Zillah was just about to put her head in her hands, but then her eyes spotted them. They were all crying. Even Harry and her father. Lifting her hand up, she tapped on James, and his eyes found them as well. They both turned a scarlet red color. All this time that they were talking; they forgot they were in the past. They forgot that their parents were watching them. They forgot that they weren't the only two people in the world.


	6. Foregiveness

**Warning: This chapter is possibly more fluffy than the last one – this chapter definitely has its sappy moments that could possibly attract tears…**

Forgiveness

"Don't leave," James said, jumping to his feet as soon as Zillah did.

"Please don't follow me this time," she shook her head at him. "Just leave me alone. I need to think. This is too much for me right now," then turning around, she ran.

Clutching onto James's shirt, Ginny shook her head at him. The tears were fresh in her eyes, "Just give her space for now, James."

"We'll talk to her," Draco told him.

James shook his head then sighed, dropping back to the ground. "She's running to Uncle Seamus. He's the only one she'll run to when no one else will listen."

"I'll listen to her," Draco hissed.

"Now," he shrugged his shoulders. "But not the Draco in our time – he'll listen to anything she has to say. Unless it involves me."

Seamus was sitting in the Great Hall, laughing with Dean and Neville about something that happened in Hogsmeade the week before. His eyes kept glancing across at Slytherin table, and would light up every time they met Blaise's; he told Blaise of the girl from the future, and Blaise could only squeal in excitement. He was excited to hear that he and Seamus had a future together, and that they had a son. He was staring at Blaise right now, when his dark skinned lover pointed at the doors of the Great Hall. Looking up, he saw the distraught looking Zillah Malfoy. Quickly standing up, he ran over to her. After hearing her sobs, he placed his hand on her back and led her out of the castle and to the Astronomy tower.

"He cheated on me," she told Seamus, once they were seated with their backs against the wall. "Last night. I went over to the Gryffindor common room, looking for him. And he was standing right there in the corner. Their tongues were down each other's throats. I kept waiting you know… waiting for him to push her off; giving him the benefit of the doubt, and waiting for him to shout at her that he loves me. But it never happened. He slid his hands up under her shirt, playing with her tits while her hands went into his pants."

Watching as the girl shuddered at the memory of it, Seamus nodded his head. "What did he say?"

"That it was the firewhisky. That he loves me, and he's sorry, and it's the biggest regret of his life."

"So the usual then?" he chuckled, then shook his head. "What else is bothering you? I know that you love him. And I know that this is his first time cheating on you, which means that I know there's more to this or you would have forgiven him already."

"I don't want to fight anymore. I don't see the point of it. Everyone hates us being together. Except for you, you know. But I mean his parents. My parents."

"Everyone who matters."

Nodding her head, she banged it against the wall. "I was fine with being hated by my parents. The selfish git in me was also fine with my mum and his parents hating each other because we were together. I was fine with all of it. I didn't need any of them because I had him, you know. And when I needed someone to talk to, I had you. I had the love of my life, and I had at least one person that I loved who supported me. I was fine with losing my parents and everyone else."

"Then he goes and does this, and it feels like it's all been such a waste," Seamus understood. That was why he and Blaise didn't want to come out of the closet. They couldn't deal with the idea of having to fight every day of their lives with people they loved. "Like you lost every person you loved just to have him betray you?"

"I didn't mean to try and kill myself," she told him. "I don't know why I did. I usually always run to you. You were the one I ran to when I opened my presents on my birthday. You were the one I ran to when Billy Flint asked me out in my third year. You were the one I went to when I first started my period, I mean, you found out before my mum. I even went to you when I lost my virginity to James last year. I go to you for everything, but last night…"

Filled with pride that this girl went to him with her personal issues, Seamus was glad to be that one person in her life who hadn't abandoned her. She needed a shoulder she could depend on, and he was proud to be that shoulder. "But last night?"

"Last night," she sighed, dropping her head onto his shoulder the way she does with his older version all the time. "Last night was I don't know. After the fight, I just ran. There were so many voices shouting at me in my head. And the one screaming at me to jump off the Astronomy tower was the loudest one. So I followed my legs and I ended up on the ledge. All I could think about was how I couldn't live with the pain of seeing him with any girl who wasn't me. I still love him, Uncle Seamus."

"I know, love."

"And I was weak," she sniffed; thinking back to her final thoughts. "I was weak, and I gave in to it. I couldn't deal with any more arguments. I wasn't the perfect daughter my mother wanted or as brave as her. I wasn't the goodie-two shoes that my father wanted or as strong as him. And I wasn't the girl that James could love. I just wasn't-"

"You're wrong!"

Jumping at the familiar voice, Seamus and Zillah both turned around. James was standing there; the tears visible on his face. Draco and Hermione were holding onto each other right behind him, with Harry and Ginny doing the same. Dumbledore was there with Snape and McGonagall as well. Ron showed up to. They were all watching the scene; the looks on their faces and the daggers in Draco's eyes showed that they heard enough of what she was feeling, but couldn't say. Standing up, Seamus helped the girl to her feet, and walked her over to James; placing their hands in each other's.

"Blaise cheated on me once to," Seamus smiled at Zillah. "You said it yourself; me and him are married with a son in the future. If I can still love him, you can still love James," then turning to James; whose eyes never left Zillah's, he told him. "You learn from your mistakes, and they make you a better person. You tried it with some other bird, and now you know that you've had the best thing all along. So don't let her slip away this time."

Smiling down at Zillah, James didn't even notice Seamus walk away, in search of Blaise. "Hi."

Biting on her bottom lip, she looked up at him. "Hi."

"I love you."

"I know."

His heart ached; missing the returned words that were usually followed by a peck on the forehead, a bite on the lip, or a passionate kiss. But she wasn't running away this time. Or yelling. This was a good thing. Right? "You're wrong you know. What, you told Uncle Seamus. You are the girl that I can love. The only girl I could ever love. Would I threaten to hex my own mum if I didn't love you?"

"Then why would you give into that slut?"

Brushing one of the wayward curls out of Zillah's face, James shook his head. "It was honestly the firewhiskey, love. I swear it. You can go into my mind if you want. I tried to fight it, but I just couldn't stop it. I had too much to drink."

"Our own parents hate us."

"No!" Hermione stepped in now. "I don't want to interrupt this lovely makeup scene you two seem to be having at the moment, but no. I refuse to be anything like I've heard you two explain me as. I refuse to turn against my own daughter or the son of my best friend just because they love each other."

"I agree!" Harry also stepped forward now. "Just because I think Malfoy's a git doesn't mean I'm not going to let my son be happy with the girl he loves."

"And I know what it's like to love someone who everyone is against," Draco added in, linking his fingers back with Hermione's then smiling as he kissed her knuckles. "I would never want to put my daughter through that pain."

"Especially if it would make her feel like she's so alone in the world," Ginny said, standing beside Harry, taking his hand in hers. "I hate the future us. I mean, am I really that horrible that my own son would fly a hex at me?"

"Or that my own daughter would have to sneak behind my back to go to my father for help? And get a job?" questioned Draco.

Harry and Hermione held each other's free hands. "Or that we would no longer be best friends anymore?"

"We spent the last hours watching the two of you just cry with each other," Ginny nodded her head. "That we cried with you."

"We don't want you guys hating us anymore or fighting for a love that we apparently seem to be so against."

"I'm going to be against it no matter what," Draco reminded them, his face still red, and his eyes still filled with daggers from hearing about his future-daughter losing her virginity, and trying to kill herself, "But not because he's a Potter. He's a male who's dating my daughter. I take it you're my only daughter?" when both James and Zillah nodded their heads, he matched their movements. "See. I'll hate anyone who dates my daughter, but I don't want to lose my daughter because of it."

"Please forgive us," Hermione pleaded with them.

"For being such miserable gits."

"And making you guys feel so alone."

"And saying such harsh things to each of you."

Pulling away from each other, each teen went to their own parents. Harry and Ginny tightly held onto James; while Draco and Hermione did the same with Zillah. They all turned to see only the headmaster and two professors still remaining there. Ron had spotted Pansy running across the castle, and apparently ran after her. Hermione pulled James into a tight hug, apologizing for hurting his feelings; while Ginny did the same with Zillah. Draco and Harry just shook hands with each other, calling a silent truce so they wouldn't have to put their children through any suffering in the future.

"Does this mean you'll keep fighting for us, then?" James asked Zillah hopefully.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up at him. "It's still going to take time James. I still remember what you did. You still need to fix my heart back up."

Grinning he pressed his lips to her forehead, hearing her moan at the wet contact; causing the younger versions of their parents to all blush and look away, except for Draco who scowled. "Once we get back home," he promised her. "I'll get my glue bottle and my wand."

Laughing, she turned to look at Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling. "Speaking of home. Do you guys know how to return us?"

"It doesn't take a potion," Snape informed them. "Minerva and I have researched it."

"All you have to do is hold each other's hands and jump off the tower."

Turning to McGonagall, it was Draco who said, "No! I'm not allowing my daughter to jump off the bloody Astronomy tower."

"It's the only way Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled at him. "It was their love that brought them both here, giving each of them a second chance to fix what was broken. Now that they are fixed, they may return back to their own time."

"Alright," Zillah nodded her head, and then pulled back away from James. Walking up to Dumbledore, she smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Albus."

"For what?" his eyes were still twinkling.

Winking, she handed him a piece of paper that no one noticed was in the pocket of her shirt. "You'll see," then walking over to McGonagall, she grinned. "I know I'm going to be hit with an extremely large book and served with detention when I get back home, along with, _fifty points from Slytherin, Miss Malfoy_," she imitated in her best McGonagall voice, "But I just have to say it."

"What is it, Miss Malfoy?" McGonagall was intrigued as to what it could possibly be that would cause her to whack the child, give her detention and still take away points.

Grinning, she ignored the eye roll James gave her, and said, "Slytherin wins the house cup once I become first year. I'm beater now. But I was seeker my first year. I only became beater last year."

"Very well," McGonagall actually snarled.

Walking up to Snape, Zillah quickly placed a smirk on her face. "Keep smiling Uncle Sev. It becomes you. And it freaks Harry out every time."

"I look forward to meeting you," Snape smirked. "In your time of course."

Chuckling, she approached Harry and Ginny. "Mum misses you guys, especially you Harry. Daddy doesn't know what to do sometimes, because of it. Oh, and Harry – it's in the Room of Requirements. Remember that."

"What are you-" then he gasped. He remembered something that James told her, earlier. "You know how I defeat Voldemort. Tell me. Tell me so I can do it now."

Chuckling, she only shook her head. "If I tell you, Uncle Neville wouldn't be the Minister of Magic and Aunt Luna would never be-"

"Love," James shook his head at her.

"Very well then," she shook her head at Harry. "I can't tell you that much. But remember Harry. The Room of Requirement, it's important that you do not forget that. Oh! And cut Uncle Sev some slack will you? He loves you, you know-" hearing McGonagall pat Snape's back while started to choke, she smirked. "Well kind of. You'll find out. But be prepared. The hunt starts at the end of this year, and the war is only a year away."

Nodding his head, everyone could see the determination in his eyes. "Hunt for what?"

"Uncle Albus will explain it to you," approaching her dad, she hugged him. Leaning in, she whispered into his ear, "Mum loves it when you cook white cheese pasta with ham," then pulling away from him, she smiled at everyone else. "My dad is on your side, it's safe to let him know that Uncle Sev is as well. He'll need protection for his parents from Voldemort. Use the dark marks. Granddad Lucius knows a spell that will allow you to read any Death Eaters' minds no matter where they are, which reminds me – put Uncle Sev into protection. Granddad doesn't know that Daddy's going to bring him onto your side as well."

"You're defying the Dark Lord, Snape?" Draco gasped.

Nodding his head, Snape sneered. "It seems as you are too, though Draco."

Leaning into Hermione's ear, Zillah hugged her as well. "When you search for them go straight for New Zealand. Or else it'll take two years to find them."

"Find who?"

Smiling, she kissed her mother's cheek. "You'll find out."

James chose not to say anything to anybody. He was never one for the emotions unless it came to Zillah, and it wasn't as if this would be the last time that he would ever see any of them again. Linking their fingers together, the two teens smiled at the watching eyes and waved at them. Pulling Zillah into his chest, James kept their fingers linked and shut his eyes, then jumped.


	7. We Always Knew

We Always Knew

Opening their eyes, James and Zillah both looked up. The sky was darkened; making it look as if they never left their own time at all. Looking at each other, they both smiled, pressing their lips together. James teased Zillah's bottom lip, begging for permission to enter; and releasing a soft moan when she granted it.

"Ahem!"

Jumping a couple feet high into the air, the two teens turned to see their parents all standing there. Their parents from now. Draco's hair reached the middle of his back, tied back like how Lucius always wore it, while Hermione had her hair cut in a boyish hairdo and Ginny kept hers to her shoulders. Harry had some stubble on his face. "Mum, Dad," James coughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for your return," Ginny grinned, walking over to her son and pulling him into his arms. "You don't know how long we've waited for this."

"We couldn't change anything," Hermione said, pulling her daughter into her arms as well. "After you left us, we remembered everything, but we couldn't change how we acted when you both came out to us. There was some sort of spell."

Gently pushing his wife away, Draco engulfed his daughter into his arms and kissed her forehead. "We couldn't change the way we were because it would've effected your time. And the change might not have been good."

"So you knew?" James asked, trying to slap at his mum's hands while she fussed with his hair. "All these years, you knew that this was going to happen?"

Harry nodded his head now, pulling the girl he missed for so long into his arms. "We always did. Thanks by the way. I would've lost the war if I didn't remember your piece of advice, Zillah."

Laughing, she pulled away from him. "So nothing – you guys couldn't change anything?"

"Well," hummed Hermione. "We did put your grandparents into protection with the Order, and your father did join us. But we could only do what the magic allowed us to do, like finding my parents. I couldn't go to New Zealand like you told me to. Not until three years later. We were able to make the minor changes, but we had to tell you the same story that you guys knew when you came to us."

"So all these years you guys had to pretend to hate us?" James didn't know whether he wanted to laugh, cry, or scream at all of them.

"Oh lighten up, James," Zillah told him, already knowing what he was feeling. "They accept us now. You guys do accept us right?"

"Yes!" all adults shouted.

"Harry and I even get along quite well," Draco laughed. "We've been meeting up in the pubs every Saturday since we left Hogwarts."

"Hermione and I never stopped being friends either," Harry laughed.

Also laughing, Ginny nodded her head. "We had to put on a façade for you two. But we always knew."

Walking over to James, Zillah smiled. "I guess Uncle Albus knew what he was doing after all."

"What?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

Chuckling as James rested his chin on her head, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Zillah grinned. "The piece of paper – the one I gave to him right before we left? It's the ingredients to a potion. I never questioned what it was, but he gave it to me and told me that I must make it. And that James and I both need to drink it."

"I'm guessing that it was what took us to the past when we each made our wishes," James smiled at the shocked looks on his parent's faces.

Harry was the first to react. He scratched the back of his neck while he shook his head. "I guess he's the reason all of this happened then."

"Well I'm tired," James suddenly yawned. "It's been two days since I slept. And all this time traveling is tiring me out. We'll see you guys for Easter."

After hugging each of the adults with a quick goodbye, James and Zillah both linked their fingers together and started walking towards the castle. Along the way, they met the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore, whom merely just grinned and winked at them before walking away. Laughing to themselves, Zillah felt almost complete again. There was still the hurt of the betrayal from what James did to her, but she would be fine soon. She had James again. She had the love of her parents, and now she understood why the voice in her head screamed for her to jump off the tower. She was meant to go into the past.

If she didn't go into the past, her mum would have never figured out that her dad loved her and never cheated on her. Seamus and Blaise would probably still be in the closet and she and James would have never had the chance to have their first big fight. If she didn't try to kill herself; none of that would have happened and Harry might not have won the war. He wouldn't have known where Rowana Ravenclaw's diadem was if she never told him. All in all, everything worked out just perfectly.

Smiling to herself as she allowed James to lead her to the Gryffindor tower so she could sleep in his arms tonight, Zillah couldn't help but to think to herself. She had given her parents a gift – a gift that she didn't understand until now. She taught them about love, and how strong it truly is.

She had given them a gift from the future!

_**THE END**_

**I started this story on 9-23-11 at 428pm, and I finished it on 9-24-11 at 137am… I re-edited it on 5-30-12 at 628pm!**

**I know that I kept everyone alive, changed up a bit, and had a teenaged girl jumping off a tower for love then in the end made it seem like her trying to kill herself saved the day, but this doesn't mean that I approve of trying to kill yourself over love or over anything else, really… I was just in an extremely sappy mood, and I had just discovered fanfiction, and I wanted a cute, quick story to hurry up and post up already. My work has improved since this, but I'm extremely proud of this story. I like the fluffiness of it, and it makes me smile!(:**


End file.
